Hidden Desires
by Yukiko StarFyre
Summary: He didn't know how to describe his odd attraction to the Hylian. He blamed his alter-ego, knowing fully well that he liked Link. But it didn't seem like it. As he took a step forward, Fallen Pit couldn't help but feel guilty about what he was about to do.
1. Hidden Desires, Part I

**Summary: **He didn't know how to describe his odd attraction to the Hylian. He blamed his alter-ego, knowing fully well that he liked Link. But it didn't seem like it. As he took a step forward, Fallen Pit couldn't help but feel guilty about what he was about to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I, _Yukiko Starfyre,_ do hereby disclaim the rights and responsibilities of the characters and settings of _Super Smash Bros. Brawl._

* * *

><p>Well, I got bored and I wanted to write something that had PitLink. I have no idea what genre to put this under so it'll be underneath angst, I guess. There's no lemons in this, but it _is_ implied. I don't really think I wrote everyone in character, but screw it, at least I tried, right? Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>The following fanfic contains: **Mentioned Smut/Lemon/Dark Themes **and **Rape**.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Desires<strong>

He approached the blond-haired hero before him, a small smirk gracing his face. Link was completely oblivious of what was about to happen. He was completely captivated by the images portrayed on the television before him. The Hylian looked so innocent, staring at the screen with childlike wonder. He felt a pang, what was this emotion? He, Fallen Pit, had never experienced something so...strange.

Fallen Pit hesitated for a brief second to observe the youth from a distance. He was tall, but not lanky. His blond hair barely reached the nape of his neck, though the majority was concealed underneath the long green cap that he wore over his head. Link had big blue eyes that seemed innocent, though they had seen things no one of his age should ever see. He wore a green tunic that matched the same colour of his hat and beige tights that were tucked into his brown boots. His Hylian ears, pointed, were Fallen Pit's favourite feature of the blond. They seemed to make him look more childish than he seemed. Despite his past, Link was not hindered by bygone deeds and looked to the future with an open mind. He was always cheerful and saw the world in a positive way.

Link possessed a childish personality, probably due to the fact that he had been pushed into the adult world at such a young age. But despite his personality, Link was a ferocious warrior. He fought for what he believed in and defended the weak, an honorable one as well. He was not easily frightened and did not hesitate to defend his friends. Fallen Pit both admired and despised the Hylian. His alter-ego, Pit, had taken a fancy to Link, which effected _his_ view of the hero. It was the hero's kind heart that revolted Fallen Pit.

There was no room in the world for those who were weak. From the perspective of Fallen Pit, nothing good came from being _nice_ or _kind_. It was degrading. The mere thought of it made him scowl. Link was simply a naturally nice person, which oddly made him appealing both to Fallen Pit and Pit.

"Hey Pit?" called Link, distracted from his show. "Could you get me a bottle of beer?"

Fallen Pit nodded as he stood up and walked into the kitchen of the house that he and Link shared. That was another thing. Living with the person in which he fancied often made him uncomfortable. At the slightest touch, he flushed and would ramble embarrassingly, though the hero didn't seemed to notice. There were times when Link sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, shirtless, causing Fallen Pit to blush furiously. Grabbing a bottle of the alcoholic liquid, he stumbled back into the den and handed the drink to the Hylian.

"Thanks," beamed Link as he took a swig of his beverage, redirecting his attention to the television.

Fallen Pit nodded before taking a seat across the room, making sure to distance himself from the hero before he turned a brilliant shade of red. Watching Link as he watched his show, it almost made him feel guilty about what he intended to do as soon as the hero had been fully intoxicated. It was another thing that he liked about the blond-haired warrior. Despite what he claimed, Link lacked the capability of holding his liquor. He was known to become inebriated after downing no more than a few drinks. Sighing, he trudged back into the kitchen to grab a beer for himself. Maybe it would make him feel less guilty about what he was about to do.

A niggling voice in the back of his head made itself heard when it realized his aims. Fallen Pit had come to know this voice as Pit, the owner of this flimsy, delicate body that he was in the possession of. The angel was weak, both in the physical and metal sense. He was naturally submissive, which made overpowering him all that much easier. Fallen Pit took a long swig of his beer, cringing when Pit began to protest loudly in his head. Several months ago, that voice would've been him, manipulating Pit's subconscious mind.

_"I know what you are intending, Fallen! The Goddess Palutena will stop you before you hurt anyone," _Pit threatened, his voice rising with each word.

Fallen Pit rolled his eyes, the Goddess Palutena had yet to strike him down, to force him to submit to his weak alter-ego. Pit often made such threats, though with each one his menaces became feebler with each attempt. He ignored Pit until the angel relented, knowing that nothing he said would change Fallen Pit's mind.

"P-_ittttt_!" whined Link from the den. "Can you get me another drink?"

"Okay!" Fallen Pit replied, taking another beer from the refrigerator.

As he walked toward the hero, Fallen Pit couldn't help but notice that his blue eyes were already blood-shot and that he was swaying in his seat, already quite drunk. Link smiled sweetly at the fallen cherub before taking a long swig from the bottle. He took a swig of his own drink as he left the Hylian to watch the latest episode of _The Smash Chronicles_. Deciding to reside in his room until Link fell unconscious, Fallen Pit observed himself, well, his alter-ego's body. He barely reached Link's shoulder and was on the lanky side. His hair, brown and messy, was slightly shaggier than Link's and had two golden wreath-like objects on either side of his head.

He wore a white toga and black shorts, a single brown arm guard that extended from his hand to elbow and two golden manacles that suppressed his full powers. Pit also had blue-coloured eyes that were somewhat darker than Link's and sandals. Fallen Pit's alter-ego's form lacked muscle and was thin. Two beautiful white wings jutted from his back, both roughly around the length of his legs. He was nothing special.

_"Nothing special? Huh, like you're any better-looking," _huffed Pit childishly before silencing himself.

Fallen Pit made his way back into the den, only to find Link fast asleep, beer bottle discarded. He felt yet another pang, but ignored it. This wasn't the time to feel guilty, it was now or never. He picked up the hero with immense difficulty ("Curse this weak body!") and managed to carry him to his room. After laying him on his bed, Fallen Pit quickly bounded Link to the four bedposts, lengths of rope securing his wrists and ankles in place.

"...That's my biscuit, you arse," Link mumbled sleepily, his cap slipping from his head. "Give it back..."

Biscuit? What was the Hylian talking about? Shrugging it off, he took a long look at the Hylian's face. He seemed so peacefully, so adorable! Link had this innocent air to him when he was asleep, though the smell of alcohol that laced his breath ruined that image. He didn't know how to describe his odd attraction to the Hylian. He blamed his alter-ego, knowing fully well that he liked Link. But it didn't seem like it. As he took a step forward, Fallen Pit couldn't help but feel guilty about what he was about to do.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned over and began to nibble on Link's earlobe, causing the latter to arch his back whilst moaning loudly.

_"And they call me an uke," _complained Pit. _"Now stop, Fallen, and we can pretend this never happened!"_

_C'mon Pitto-kun! _said Fallen Pit, poorly imitating Princess Peach's voice. _It'll be fun~!_

"_What? It offends me that you even propose something so impure!_" exclaimed his alter-ego. _"Besides, I learned that nothing good comes from those two sentences. Last time I agreed to something that involved those vile five words, I ended up crossdressing!"_

_That was fun,_ sniggered Fallen Pit quietly. _Good times, good times._

_"I hate you, Fallen," _snarled Pit.

"...Nghhhh," Link moaned softly, squirming slightly.

Fallen Pit maneuvered himself on top of Link and began to gently suck on his earlobe as he inched his hand down Link's tunic. The hero let out a quiet yelp when he nipped his ear sharply, causing his eyes to open wide. Panicking, Fallen Pit recoiled from the Hylian but immediately relaxed when he realized that Link's eyes were glassy and unfocused. Chuckling quietly, he began to pleasure Link, enjoying the sound of the hero's feverish cries as he writhed with delight beneath him.

_"Lookit!" _Pit said suddenly. _"It looks like he's coming to! How about we leave in...NOW and pretend this never happened?"_

_Nice try, Pitto-kun, but that's not happening. When I start something, I like to finish. Unlike you, I don't run with my tail between my legs. _Fallen Pit sneered as he pulled out a length of rope from out his nightstand.

_"But...I don't have a tail and neither do you,_" he commented.

_Oh do shut up,_ huffed Pit's alter-ego as he finished securing Link's wrists to the bedpost.

As Link's eyes grew focused, the hero yelped when he realized that he was tightly bound and couldn't escape. He flinched instinctively when Fallen Pit smirked at him, his lecherous intentions obvious.

"P-Pit?" he said, noticing that his voice trembled uncontrollably.

"Nope, try again," grinned Fallen Pit as he slipped into his own deeper voice. "I'm Fallen Pit, nice to meet you."

"Wha...What's going on?" Link asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing, now just calm down," he assured. "This isn't going to hurt...that much."

And before the hero protest, he was firmly gagged by Fallen Pit and blindfolded after a second thought. He then slowly began to undress the Hylian, smirking as at the Hylian's muffled shrieks. After positioning himself, he whispered into Link's ear, "You're mine now" and began to thrust.

* * *

><p>Whoa...I have <em>no<em> idea how this ended up like this. Seems pretty sloppy, but whatever. Anyway, please review and that jazz.

~Yukiko


	2. Hidden Desires, Part II

This final installment of _Hidden Desires_ is dedicated to the _Anonymous, _who gave me the inspiration to write this.

**Warning: **The following fanfic contains: **Mentioned Smut/Lemon/Dark Themes** and **Rape**.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Desires II<strong>

Link quietly picked at his breakfast, eyes downcast. It had been days since he had last eaten, but he couldn't bring himself to consume anything.

"Hey Link!" chirped Marth as he sat himself beside the hero. "You okay? You look rather peaky."

He was right, even Kirby had noticed the unhealthy look Link had to him. His blond hair had dulled as had his normally bright blue eyes. His skin had paled considerably, now a grey colour. Link had lost weight, his clothes now hanged losely from his body.

"I've just recovered from an unexpected illness," he would sooner be tortured than tell Marth the _real_ reason he looked terrible.

"I thought so," Marth smiled sympathetically. "Ganondorf was terribly disappointed when you didn't show for the match Tuesday."

Link shrugged indifferently as he bit into a blueberry muffin, forcing himself to choke it down. It tasted terrible, well, at least to him it did. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying them. Marth attempted to start a conversation several more times before he eventually gave up, claiming that he had promised Ike that he would train with him.

After taking a few more bites out of his muffin, Link left the cafe and began to walk down the empty streets of Smashville. It was unusually quiet today, there must be a particularly important brawl today.

"Hey Link," crooned the voice of his tormentor, Fallen Pit, the terrible creature who had taken control of his best friend's body. "Where you going?"

"...I'm just walkin'," he mumbled, eyes focused solely on the ground.

"Remember," began the brunette. "Be back at the house before eight, I've got a new thing I want to try."

"...M'kay," Link sighed before brushing past Fallen Pit, not caring whether he had knocked him over or not.

The minute he had turned the corner, he angrily punched the wall, ignoring how his fist smarted painfully. Damn, he hated how he had submitted to Fallen Pit so easily. Link was not known for surrendering, but it had been hard to attack an enemy that looked like his best friend. Sure he and Pit had fought against each other before, but that was in the stadium where you never actually get hurt.

He hated how he had let Fallen Pit take advantage of him, how he had let him violate him. Link hated how he had shown weakness, remembering how he had cried out in pain as Fallen Pit had entered him.

"Damn, damn, damn!" he chanted angrily, punching the wall with each swear. "Dammit, I hate how he can get to me when he's not even here!"

Link bitterly continued to punch the wall until his fists were bruised and battered, blood flowing from the small scratches that marked his knuckles. Fallen Pit wouldn't be happy about that for sure, he would probably punish him for drawing blood from wounds that he had inflicted on himself, but whatever. He didn't care anymore.

"If only I hadn't have gotten drunk that day," he snarled. "I wouldn't be in this mess."

It had began two weeks ago, when he had so foolishly gotten drunk. He remembered losing consciousness and awakening to find himself tied to Pit's bedpost. Link closed his eyes, remembering how badly it had hurt when Fallen Pit had first entered him. He shuddered silently, remembering how searing pain had coursed through his body as Fallen Pit had began to thrust.

After Fallen Pit had finished relieving himself, he had pulled out Link and left to wash himself. Link had remained tied to the bedposts, naked and vunerable. He returned minutes later and allowed Link to cleanse himself, an odd emotion in his eyes. He had thankfully bathed, Link could remember how dirty he had felt. As soon as he had finished, Link found that he was locked inside the privy, though Fallen Pit had left him a fresh pair of clothes. Two hours past, then those two hours became five.

Link had fallen asleep on the floor, curled up in fetal position atop a mound of towels. Fallen Pit had gently waken him and had lead him to his bedroom where Link had gratefully collasped upon his own bed. He had found that Fallen Pit had once again locked himself inside his bedroom. The door only opened the next day and that had been so Link could eat the food given to him.

It was almost kind of Fallen Pit to allow Link a day to recover, though the morning of the third day, he was rudely awakened by the feel of water against his flesh.

"_Strip," _Fallen Pit had ordered.

Link had been quick to obey, mind still groggy. He had then scrambled onto his hands and knees when told to do so, not counting on Fallen Pit to enter him so abruptly. He had cried out, tears welling in his eyes. How could he had been so weak? So quick to submit to a boy that he could have so easily hurt. It had happened again and again, each time he had submitted with out a fight.

Upon remembering such events, Link snapped. What the hell was wrong with him? He was the _Hero of Time _for Nayru's sake! Link hadn't been fazed when he had fought Ganon, the King of Darkness (well, not as much as an average person would be)! He wouldn't put up with such abuse any longer! He would find away to rid of Fallen Pit and save his friend and nothing was going to stand in his way. He _was_ Link, Hero of Time after all!

* * *

><p>I don't really know what to make out of this. It was written on a whim and while I was messin' around with my little brother and his friend so it probably isn't as good as it could've been. So, I hoped you liked it and all that jazz. Thanks for reading, by the way!<p>

~Yu-Chan


End file.
